movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Micheal Lembeck |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |writer = TBA |screenwriter = Steve Little Merriwether Williams |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = Carlos Alazraqui Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Jeff Bennett Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West John Cena Dwayne Johnson Rob Paulsen Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Robbie Daymond Eric Bauza Bill Fagerbakke Rodger Bumpass Clancy Brown Jim Conroy Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Peter Browngardt Kevin Michael Richardson Adam DeVine Matthew Géczy |narrator = Tom Kenny |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Harry Gregson-Williams Randy Newman J. A. C. Redford Pat Irwin Andy Paley Vincent Artaud Joel McNeely |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Nickelodeon Movies Joe Murray Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures |runtime = 101 minutes |country = USA UK France Canada India |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Oggy X Kenny The Shark: The Movie (2020) |followed = My Little Pony: Rudolph Must DIE!!! (2020) }} Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie (Or The O-Town Trio and The Jelly Trio: Trio With Kisses) is a 2020 French/American/British/Canadian/Hindi Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 10: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Ending Scene: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Tom Kenny as Heffer/SpongeBob/Gary/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Mr. Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong/Plankton * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson/Bud/Stereo * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert/Bernie * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Matthew Geczy as Kaeloo * Andy Chase as Stumpy * David Gasman as Mr. Cat * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear * French Cast: * TBA * German Cast: * TBA * Italian Cast: * TBA * Spanish Cast: * TBA * Songs/Soundtracks: # Perfectly Perfect (Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Doug Lawrence, Jeff Bennett, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Billy West, Bill Fagerbakke, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, and Ashton Kutcher) # Much More Than a Dream (Carlos Alazraqui) # The Moonlight Waltz (Instrumental) # The Blue Danube Waltz (Johann Strauss II) # At the Ball (Steve Little) # Much More Than a Dream (Reprise) (Carlos Alazraqui) # The Final Battle (Instrumental) # I Still Believe (End Title) (Patrick Warburton) # Soundtrack: Posters: Languages: * English - (Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie) * French - (Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: le film) * German - (Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: Der Film) * Italian - (Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: il film) * Spanish - (Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: la película) Cartoon Crossover Episodes: Camp Lazlo Episodes: * Lights Out * Parasitic Pal * Lumpy Treasure * Prodigious Clamus * Float Trippers * Movie Night * Campers All Pull Pants * Rocko's Modern Life Episodes: * Kiss Me I'm Foreign * Day of the Flecko * I See London, I See France * Wimp on the Barby * Yarnbenders * The Ren and Stimpy Show Episodes: * Stimpy's Big Day * Space Madness * Stimpy's Invention * Sven Hoek * Mad Dog Hoek * Stimpy's Fan Club * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Ren's Bitter Half * City Hicks * SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes: * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams * Release: * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: February 8th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: TBA * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: TBA * United States: February 8th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Home Media: Quotes: * Sheila: I Do. * Elkie: I Do. * Dr. Hutchison: I Do. * Patsy: I Do. * Nina: I Do. * Gretchen: I Do. * (Sheila and Patsy Hugging and Kissing His Lips) * (Elkie and Nina Hugging and Kissing His Lips) * (Dr. Hutchison and Gretchen Hugging and Kissing His Lips) * DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play Movie * Selection Scenes: ** (Opening Credits) ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features: ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. **TBA. ** * Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Trivia: * TBA. * * Character Gallery: Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt X Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Rocko's Pet: Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Allies: SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Squidward.png|''Squidward'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Kenny.png|''Kenny The Tiger Shark'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoek'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliott'' Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno Polino'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy Caramella'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious Klatoo'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud Budiovitch'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo Monovici'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy Cat'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack Cat'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob Bulldog'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey Cockroach'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky Cockroach'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee Cockroach'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon Quid'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle G. Aliquis'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Tigger2.png|''Tigger'' Rabbit (Pooh).png|''Rabbit'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert Foster Beaver'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett Doofus Beaver'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Villians: Plankton.png|''Plankton'' Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png|''Lake Monster'' Fluffy (Camp Lazlo).png|''Fluffy'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Artists: Patrick Warburton.png|''Patrick Warburton'' Opening Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures.png|''Warner Bros. Pictures'' Paramount Pictures.png|''Paramount Pictures'' Nickelodeon Movies.png|''Nickelodeon Movies'' Cartoon Network Studios.png|''Cartoon Network Studios'' Joe Murray Productions.png|''Joe Murray Productions'' Crossover Films Co., Ltd..png|''Crossover Films Co., Ltd.'' Gallery: Transcript: Teaser Trailer, Trailers & TV Spot Transcripts: Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie Official Teaser Trailer/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie Official Trailer 1/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie Official Trailer 2/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 1/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 2/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 3/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 4/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 5/Transcript Sheila, Elkie, and Dr. Hutchison X Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen: The Movie TV Spot 6/Transcript DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc + DVD Menu Gallery: DVD Menu Music: TBA - TBA Scene Selection Music: TBA - TBA Bonus Features Music: TBA - TBA Setup Music: TBA - TBA Trailers: Sneak Peeks: Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Space Goofs Category:Catscratch Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Rats Category:Bears Category:Monkeys Category:Elephants Category:Rhinos Category:Playtupuses Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Dung Beetles Category:Loons Category:Mooses Category:Slugs Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Wallabies Category:Cows Category:Turtles Category:Fish Category:French films Category:American films Category:British films Category:Canadian films Category:Hindi films Category:Mr. Lawrence Category:Tom Kenny Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Bill Fagerbakke Category:Rodger Bumpass Category:Clancy Brown Category:Billy West Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster